


Eustoma

by eorumverba



Series: angel au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “You should grow out your hair, Jonghyunnie. Then we can put pretty flowers in your hair.” Taemin turns his head, presses his lips to Jonghyun’s leg and then turns around, stands and lets Jonghyun scooch forward so Taemin can sit with his back against the arm of the couch.





	

Taemin’s hair is getting long, Jonghyun notices when he steps into the kitchen. Taemin is bent over his waffle and his bangs are falling over his eyes. His hair is past his shoulders now and the roots are growing out as well. Jonghyun thinks he’ll miss the chestnut brown locks, but he also likes Taemin’s natural dark hair, so he doesn’t mind. Taemin looks up when Jonghyun comes in, and he brushes his bangs from his eyes and _smiles_ , and Jonghyun thinks he’s just (impossibly) fallen a bit more in love.  


“You look pretty today,” Taemin comments, “I like your bow.”

And Jonghyun thinks he looks nice too, his new gray sweater-dress and a matching bow on his head. “Thank you!” He bounces over to Taemin and accepts the syrup sticky kiss Taemin gives him, allows Taemin to feed him a bite of buttery and syrupy waffle before going to the waffle maker, where another (chocolate chip!) waffle sits ready for him. Jonghyun hums while he butters up his waffle and then pours syrup into each square of his waffle, just enough so it fills each square and not enough for it to overflow.

“Did you sleep well, angel?”

“Well enough. I dreamt about the others. Kibum and Jinki and Minho. I miss them.”

Taemin looks down before Jonghyun can see his expression, but Jonghyun knows he’s upset. “I’m sorry, if it weren’t for me…”

“Don’t say that, Taemin. I was happy with them, but you’re different. I’ve experienced so _much_ with you, here on Earth.”

Taemin looks up, doubtful, and Jonghyun places his plate on the table and slides onto Taemin’s lap, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s neck. “Babe, I’m not lying. There’s only so much I could’ve done up there. And besides, I wasn’t in love with Jinki or Kibum or Minho. I’m in love with _you_.”

Taemin _squeaks_ and Jonghyun laughs as Taemin pulls him down for another sticky, warm kiss.

When they finish eating, it’s to the couch: Taemin sits on the floor at Jonghyun’s feet while Jonghyun combs his fingers through Taemin’s soft hair. Taemin loves having his hair played with and his head lolls back, a little noise of approval falling from parted lips when Jonghyun gently scratches his scalp, tugs _just_ a little at his hair. And then Jonghyun begins to braid Taemin’s hair, pulls it back into a delicate, wispy French braid as he hums out little tunes at sporadic intervals. When he’s done, he tilts Taemin’s head back and drops a kiss on his forehead, smlies down at how Taemin pats his freshly done braid.

“Pretty,” Taemin remarks, and Jonghyun hums, wiggling in place. There’s a giddy little grin on his lips from the praise and Taemin can’t help huffing out a laugh as he reaches blindly for Jonghyun’s hand to squeeze it tight.

“It’d be better if I had flowers...I could’ve put flowers in your hair. You’d be so _pretty_.”

“You should grow out your hair, Jonghyunnie. Then we can put pretty flowers in _your_ hair.” Taemin turns his head, presses his lips to Jonghyun’s leg and then turns around, stands and lets Jonghyun scooch forward so Taemin can sit with his back against the arm of the couch. They end up squished together, Jonghyun in Taemin’s arms and Taemin strokes his thumb across Jonghyun’s knuckles until Jonghyun’s breaths deepen and even out as he falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
